He Loved Her
by UnderratedOver
Summary: A collection of things Natsu loved about Lucy.


_**He loved her**_

A collection of different things Natsu loved about Lucy.

He loved the way she fixed her clothes.

From when she packs them into her luggage before a mission, to when she stands up to straighten them out, Natsu Dragneel loved it. He loved listening to her ramblings about what color to bring, and having to hold her skirt up while she fit the zipper back into place. He took pride in knowing she could trust him with her prized possessions.

He loved the way her nose scrunched up when she was mad.

Whenever he would sneak into her bed at night, or take pieces of her food at the guild hall, she would look at him, exasperated, yelling at his idiocy before muttering something else under her breath. She would scrunch up her nose, squinting her eyes in frustration.

Natsu found it absolutely adorable, and he doesn't say that often.

Maybe Gray was right, maybe hanging around Lucy made him girlier than he had been, actually considering he called something adorable.

But this wasn't just something,

This was Lucy.

And Natsu wouldn't have it any other way.

He loved the way she looked when she got embarrassed.

Wether it was because she forgot something back at home, or whenever he suddenly have her a compliment, her eyes would widen, and her cheeks would flush with color. The occasional puff of her cheeks, or the tugging of the skirt, the peeking of a smile that was only for him. His smirk would soften to a gentle smile, one reserved for their times alone, and in private.

Eventually, she'd either bust into laughter, hit him, quickly walk away, or mutter something under her breath. She did the latter quite often, actually. Probably because she knew that if she were to start a fight it would end in more embarrassment.

Part of him didn't actually care if he got hit, if it meant he could stay and be with her longer.

He loved how strong she was.

People would argue with him on Lucy's strength, but he knew she was one of he strongest people he knew. Maybe it was her that had taught him, but strength wasn't always physical. He knew now that strength was being strong for others, it was staying happy in the hardest of times.

All too many nights had he jumped through the window, only to come to a teary-eyed Lucy in bed. She would still smile regardless, she would keep her head help up high, and always did.

He admired her for that.

Her strength truly rivaled that of the rest of the guild. If it was a battle of strength, she could go through practically everyone without fail. If something bad were to happen, she would be amongst the first rows in battle, ready and willing to give her life to protect her friends, to protect her guild, to protect him.

He would to the same for her.

He loved the way her eyes would light up.

She would just be reading a novel, or talking to Levy, and her eyes, her beautiful, chocolate colored eyes, would light up the entire room. She would disagree, saying her dull, brown eyes were nothing special, that blue or green eyes were the true wonders. After all, brown eyes were the vast majority in Fiore.

Again, he would immediately retaliate. Her eyes were absolutely beautiful, and it took his breath away every time she looked his way.

And again, she would flush with embarrassment, tilt her head down and mutter a quiet 'thank you'.

His smile would widen, ruffling her hair. He would tug her closer, into a big bear hug, and he would repeat what he had said. She never believed him, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He loved their synergy.

Life flooded into him whenever she looked at him eye to eye, and he could see how happy she was with just that simple interaction. Perhaps that was why their synergy whilst fighting was so good, they didn't need to talk to understand each other, they just knew.

He knew when she was sad without even seeing her, he knew when she was in danger, and when she needed his help. It was almost as if he could feel it.

Must have been a dragon perk.

He loved the feeling of her hand raking through his hair.

His motion sickness was his greatest downfall, he would say. Before he met Lucy, transportation was torturous for him. There was absolutely nothing to help him, and nothing to soothe the pain. Well, nothing except for promptly being knocked out, and he didn't really appreciate waking up with a throbbing head and immense pain.

But now, he could at least rest easier. Now, every time he was faced with transportation, he would rest his head against Lucy's lap, drift off peacefully with her hand stroking his hair. It relaxed him, knowing she was right there with him, going through this with him.

It meant she would always stay, that she would help him with his every struggle. And she of course, being the modest mage she was, would brush it off, saying it was just her instinct telling her to do it.

And that made it even better.

He loved her laugh

Even from all the way across the guild hall, the fire mage could distinguish the blonde's laughter. Even without his heightened dragon senses, he knew exactly what her laugh was, and to him, it was the most angelic and beautiful laughter he had ever heard, snorts and all.

He loved her.

Her laughter was something that soothed him whenever he had motion sickness. That, aside from the hand that would rake through his head and the sound of her gentle humming. Her pretty brown eyes and how flustered she got when he told her, even her strength and independence struck something in him. He loved it all, he loved everything about her.

Watching her face as her eyes fluttered closed, he could probably think of more things he loved about her, but the that amount of time between her asking him that very question, and her drifting to sleep, he could only mention a select few.

"What do you love about me?"

The question caught him off guard at first, extremely out of character in the usually confident girl. But after taking another look at her drowsy features and the little yawn that escaped her lips, he knew it was just one of those late night things.

Bringing her closer so their legs wrapped around each other, he began the extremely long list of things he loved about her. The list was cut short about 1/100th of the way and he couldn't help but smile.

She could never stay up late, whether it was them snuggling up on the couch watching a movie, or them in a midnight picnic under the stars, she would always drift to sleep before they could get back to bed, or in this case, finish answering a question.

And yeah, he loved that too.

.

.

.

 ** _A/N: Yooo I'm back! (-ish, maybe? I don't know)_**

 ** _This is really raw, but I didn't want to wait any longer so, ta da?_**

 ** _I'll be going through this later to fix it up and edit it :33_**

 ** _I have 2 stories written down already, and I'm just finishing them up, plus another one in the planning stage. (It's going to be a Fairy Tail X Hercules fanfic, with Natsu as Hercules and Lucy as Meg, because I think it's so perfect and their personalities match practically exactly. Hopefully it's not taken yet, and hopefully it won't be taken after this heh.)_**

 ** _(Pls don't take the idea)_**

 ** _The one I have typed down already is NaLu based off of Jose Rizal, (yes yes ik if u see this deg let it be known I expected you) and each one of his lovers (what a f*ck boi)_**

 ** _(if ya know who that is, I gotchu fam.)_**

 ** _If you guys have any other prompts or aus I'd be happy to accept!_**

 ** _I was debating on whether to make this a series or not, with more than just (what, 6?) things in it, but I'll leave that for you guys to decide ;)_**

 ** _Please review! It means so much to me, and it's part of the reason I write and publish and update!_**

 ** _SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AN T^T_**

 ** _And of course, thank you so much for reading~_**

 ** _-UnderratedOver :33_**


End file.
